


i love you so much, everything about you

by bigeunbi



Series: and you still look perfect as days go by [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, related to my other lipseul oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigeunbi/pseuds/bigeunbi
Summary: jungeun is a morning person, haseul is not.





	i love you so much, everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> related to "something about the cold makes us warmer", in that this is the same lipseul universe. i'm too lazy to make a proper collection or series tho. pls enjoy the soft gfs
> 
> feel free to hit up my curiouscat! @jxwooming

haseul hates waking up in the morning.

first of all, her apartment is frigid (the chilly seoul weather doesn't help at all, and neither does the spike in her electricity bill at the end of the month), which means it's much more comfortable to be sleeping wrapped up in a blanket burrito. second, she has a variety of dreams that she'd like to see to the end; there are silly, _what-if-i-was-naked-in-front-of-the-class-while-presenting_ ones, crazy car chase action scenes like she's the lead role in a movie, or sometimes there are the occasional sad and thought provoking ones where she wakes up feeling more puzzled than not. it doesn't matter how great or terrible the dreams are, though, it sucks to wake up in the middle of all of that, like putting a good book down in the middle of its climax. she just wants to know how they end.

third, and most importantly: sleep is the best, so why stop a good thing?

groaning loudly, haseul rolls around into her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. she hears the sound of her phone alarm ringing next to her pillow loud and clear. it's the most annoying one out of all the defaults her iphone comes with, swears on her life that she wouldn't be able to wake up if it's something twinkly and gentle. no, haseul needs the most obstructive tune, the worst jumble of _garageband_ royalty free sounds, in the world to be able to just open her eyes after being in deep sleep.

just because she's somewhat conscious doesn't mean she's awake, and definitely doesn't mean she's getting out of bed yet. haseul reaches her arm out from underneath the blankets, slaps her fingers on her lock screen and presses onto it somewhere, silencing her phone with a grumble. she's not sure if she hit the _stop_ or _snooze_ buttons, but either way it's quiet now and she can close her eyes again.

she relaxes. her breathing evens out. a couple of extra minutes of sleep never hurt anyone.

until a couple of minutes turn into several more, and haseul is back in deep sleep, snoring lightly. clearly she's forgotten about any reason she had an alarm set in the first place. haseul is far away in dreamland, mumbling under her breath about chocolate milk tea and the horrors of three times the amount of pearls in her drink.

there's a shift in the bed as a weight sits beside her. haseul stirs slightly to bat away a hand that pokes at her cheeks. jungeun continues her poking, even goes as far as to pinch haseul's cheeks in between her fingers. she pulls at them enough to get sleeping beauty's eyes blinking open.

(well, seeing jungeun's face first thing in the morning isn't so bad. maybe not so great when she looks annoyed, though. if jungeun's soft gaze and warm smile is waiting for her every time her eyes flutter open, haseul can't say she's opposed to this whole "waking up" business. it'd be the only good thing to come out of it.)

"kim jungeun," she manages to say, voice laced with sleep, thinks she sounds so serious by using the other girl's full name. she turns to get away. haseul grumbles, "go away."

"jo haseul, get out of bed. didn't you say you wanted to start fixing your sleeping habits?"

"...n'ver said anythin' like that."

"gee, i didn't know i was dating a big fat liar," jungeun raises an eyebrow pointedly, "you literally told me last night you'd get up with me today."

okay. maybe she remembers saying something like that. haseul faces a convenient case of short-term memory loss: she forgot jungeun got up before the sun even did.

there's a moment of incoherent mumbling as she tries to reason her way out of this, then haseul falls silent when her voice dwindles down to soft, even breaths. jungeun takes it as a sign that she's ignoring her in favor of more sleep.

she knows haseul to be one of the most selfless people in the world. haseul would give an arm and a leg away to the next person who needs them if they asked right then and there, but she'll also selfishly fight for every last second of sleep she can get before having to pull herself away from the comforts of her bed. jungeun knows this better than anyone. well, maybe not _anyone_ ; sooyoung and jinsoul probably know infinitely more than she ever will, but for all intents and purposes she claims the title for now. girlfriend privileges—and as her girlfriend, she knows haseul is just that kind of person who would sleep the day away and watch the sunset as her sunrise.

it's amazing how their relationship works out when haseul's sleeping habits are the complete opposite of hers. while haseul finds the energy to thrive late at night, jungeun is in bed by 9:30 on the dot, fast asleep no later than 10pm. more often than not she doesn't need an alarm set—jungeun's natural body clock wakes her up when she feels the beginning of warm sunlight on her face, can hear the birds chirping outside her window. the idea of starting a new day is enough motivation to not stay in bed any longer than she has to be.

(there _are_ mornings, however, that jungeun feels like she could allow herself the chance to close her eyes and fall back asleep for an extra couple minutes. they only happen when she's with haseul, curled up against her side as the little spoon, focuses on the older girl's soft snores and even breathing and the way her nose scrunches up when she pokes her cheek. jungeun feels her best when she's lays beside haseul with their hands clasped together, and she knows haseul sleeps her best when she has jungeun to snuggle into in the middle of the night while stealing all the blankets. a real big turn off, by the way, but if it means she's left shivering while haseul is warm and cozy in her little burrito of blankets, she'll let it go.)

jungeun sighs. she takes a long look at what might be haseul's body underneath all the sheets, can't seem to find the curve of her hips or where her feet may be in the mess of it all. she's buried in there deep—fine, if haseul is going to keep this up, then she'll just have to do this the hard way.

"seulie," she whines, shifts her position on the bed, climbing on top of haseul with her legs on either side of the other girl. jungeun puts on the biggest pout she can. she can feel the tips of her ears start to grow warm from embarrassment. "you're really going to ignore me?"

haseul _maybe_ wiggles a little in her sleep. that's the most of a reaction she gets. jungeun huffs at how hard this has to be.

" _seulieee_ ," she tries again. jungeun draws out the sound of her name, lets the end of her voice raise up in pitch as she continues to whine. she really can't believe she's doing this right now. if haseul responds to her _aegyo_ much more readily, she'll be mad.

"jungie," haseul mumbles back sleepily, muffled by all the blankets covering her head.

so she _does_ respond to the cute act. jungeun huffs.

"you promised me you'd get up early today," she reminds, adds a touch of disappointment to her tone. she speaks up to make sure haseul definitely hears her. jungeun's lips press together in a childish pout. "remember? you _promised_."

there's a moment of rustling. jungeun steadies herself as haseul's hands peak out from the top of the blanket burrito first, delicate fingers pulling down the blanket so that the top of her head can be seen all the way down to the bottom of her chin. haseul's eyebrows are upturned, sleepy brown irises looking up at her, and the slightest frown drawn across her lips.

"... are you mad?" the girl below her whispers. haseul sounds like she's frightened, a puppy with its tail hanging low between its legs. it's a bit of a sorry sight; haseul is normally so lively and with a happy disposition more often than not that seeing her frown is almost off putting. almost, because at the same time, haseul looks absolutely adorable like this. jungeun holds back the urge to kiss the frown away on haseul's lips.

jungeun tilts her head to get a good look at haseul's face from above. she moves a hand to rest along the side of her face, caresses haseul's cheek softly. "no baby, i'm not mad. i was messing with you a little bit."

"i'm sorry. i should really get up," haseul rests her hand on top of jungeun's. she leans into the other girl's palm, nuzzling her face into the warmth. jungeun lets her, even settles for running the tips of her fingers across haseul's cheek.

"i don't mind you getting so much sleep, but it's kind of a hit on my pride if you choose sleeping over me. it's like— what am i to you, chopped liver?"

haseul sleepily giggles. "you're way better than chopped liver. you're as good as fried chicken and beer last midnight."

"i better be the best fried chicken and beer you've ever had then, if i have to keep dealing with your ass in the mornings."

"hey, you're the one still kissing this ass!"

as they banter back and forth, haseul finally gets enough motivation to sit up in bed. she pushes herself up and leans back against the headboard, keeping jungeun steady on her lap by laying her hands on the other girl's waist. jungeun sits comfortably on top of haseul, weaves her hand through her girlfriend's bed head and tries to sort out the mess that it is. haseul hums contently as she leans her head forward and rests her forehead against jungeun's shoulder.

"i hate mornings so much," haseul gets out in between a yawn. "but when i wake up to see you, it's not so bad."

"if you're trying to salvage this and be romantic, don't even bother," jungeun flicks the other girl's forehead as haseul turns her head up to look at her with a pout. "i will dump a bucket of ice water on you if i have to. ask jinsoul, i've done it mercilessly too many times to count."

"... i just felt the coldest chill run up my spine..."

"good. don't test me, baby, because i'm not afraid to do it."

"yikes," haseul jokingly hits jungeun's arm, "i'm dating such a mean girl. i want a refund."

"sorry, you're stuck with me and there's nothing you can do about it."

jungeun leans in to press a chaste kiss at haseul's temple. turning to face her, haseul chases her for a proper kiss, letting their lips brush against each other for a short moment. jungeun starts to pull away, then covers haseul's mouth with her unoccupied hand.

" _gross_ , haseul," she pales, "don't kiss me before you brush your teeth—hey, stop that!" jungeun shrieks as she quickly takes her hand away from haseul's mouth, holding onto her hand as if haseul has hurt her.

she didn't. haseul did the opposite, actually. she grins lazily as she licks her lips. she's starting to feel more awake now. teasing jungeun really works wonders for her morning routine.

"all i did was kiss your hand, you overdramatic witch."

"you did _not_ call me a witch. you did not."

"i did! and what are you going to do about it?"

"you have five seconds before you catch these hands. one, two..."

"uh oh!"

in a matter of moments, haseul's coy expression falls to one of panic and fear as she quickly throws the blankets off of her and shoves jungeun away, making a dash for the bathroom down the hallway. jungeun stops counting when the other girl is out of sight, sighing as she gathers up the blanket in her hands to begin making the bed. it takes so much time to wake haseul up at a decent hour.

"i'm not getting paid enough for this," she jokingly says to herself. the day is still young, and there's plenty of daylight left for them to figure out what to do today. jungeun isn't in a hurry to do anything particular or have the motivation to leave the apartment, but she wants the most out of her time with the love of her life.

haseul returns with her toothbrush hanging out of the corner of her mouth, the foam from the toothpaste dribbling down her chin. this is definitely not a great look for her, but jungeun finds it charming all the same.

the sleepy girl rummages through her wardrobe. "what do you wanna do today?" she asks.

"dunno," jungeun hums, "maybe cuddle in bed and watch something on netflix?"

"you woke me up and got me out of bed... just to stay in bed?" haseul sounds like she's in disbelief. her jaw hangs slack. jungeun offers her a playful smile and an easygoing shrug of her shoulders.

"i need you to be awake and with me, baby. i can't talk your ear off about why _high school musical 2_ is the superior movie out of the trilogy when you're in rem sleep."

haseul whines. she trudges back into the bathroom with an arm full of fresh clothes. she yells from the bathroom with a mouthful of something (water or toothpaste foam or mouthwash or whatever), thinking jungeun can hear her perfectly: "i can't believe you would even _think_ to call the second movie the best when it's clearly the first one!"

and the truth is jungeun can't hear her at all, but she thinks she can make out what haseul is yelling at her. giggling, jungeun finishes making the bed and fluffs up the pillows before making her way to set up the high school musical movies on the tv.

"i love you too, seulie!"

" _what was that?"_

"i said, your opinion sucks and invalid! _high_ _school_ _musical_ _2_ is better!"


End file.
